Anhelando a la luna
by Pochi-san
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cierto peliplata es un pirata y se convierte en una rana? ¿Qué pasaría si cierta mujer de pelo violeta decide convertirse en una corsaria de la noche a la mañana? Una tesoro por buscar para que se cumpla un solo deseo ¿Quien lo conseguirá?


Hola a todos y encantada de que hayáis clicado en esta historia para leerla o como mínimo para echarle una ojeada. Esto es un KakaAnko ya que soy una gran fan de esta espléndida pareja, y desde aquí pedimos todos ¡VAMOS MASASHI, ABRE LOS OJOS Y JUNTA A ESTA PAREJA!

Bueno, principalmente he calificado esta historia como T porque puede contener palabras malsonantes y en un futuro podría tener lemmon. En fin, no os lío más y espero gustosamente que disfrutéis de estos minutos de lectura.

¡AHÍ VA!

**Capitulo1: ¡Allá voy!**

Mayo 15:44h, era un día lluvioso y amenazaba con una fuerte ventisca cuando cayera la noche. Ella iba caminando por las callejuelas de Escorca mientras estaba pensando sobre lo que había escuchado en la taberna "El Rebujito", aquella leyenda sobre un tesoro el cual muy poca gente había decidido ir a buscar, pero nunca nadie había regresado. Se decía que el tesoro se basaba en dangos de oro, pero estos estaban dispersados por todo el mundo y quien consiguiera reunirlos todos podría pedir un deseo. Ese detalle, llamó mucho la atención a la joven muchacha y causó que la curiosidad y sobre todo, las ganas de pedir un deseo despertaran dentro de ella, ¡a quien no!, por eso decidió tomar la decisión de convertirse en una pirata temida por todos los lobos del mar y así poder adentrarse en una aventura llena de emoción y sobre todas las cosas, conseguir el tesoro; igualmente, no parecía que fuera tan difícil ser una pirata puesto que ella tenía algunos dotes manejando las espadas y otras armas con cierto peligro cuando caían en sus manos.

— ¡Decidido! Voy a ir a buscar esos dangos de oro y pediré lo que me plazca pero… ¿el qué? – se decía la Mitarashi con autoestima mientras salía del pueblecillo e iba adentrándose en el bosque – bueno, ¡Da igual! Ya lo pensaré, además…así podré salir de esta isla, igualmente ya no tengo nada ni a nadie aquí "¡_Oh yeah, por fin nos vamos de excursión!"_ interrumpió su inner "No, no nos vamos a ninguna excursión, nos vamos a lugares inhóspitos a buscar un tesoro…o algo así" respondió ésta a su subconsciente "_Joder, vaya mierda. A ver cuando me sacas a dar una vuelta_" replicó su inner "No te quejes, que me estresas" contestó la pelimorada algo molesta pero siguiéndole el juego a su mente loca "_Eres tú que te estresas solita, porque no sé si sabes que yo soy tú y tú eres yo" _empezó a comentar el inner intentando liar a la chica "Joder, cada día me pierdo más por tu culpa; por si no lo sabías, que por cierto no sabes muchas cosas, es que…" – mientras estaba hablando interiormente con su subconsciente iba caminando algo despistada, e ir despistada para Anko no es demasiado bueno así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tropezó con una cáscara de plátano que andaba perdida por allí causándole una caída bastante lastimosa haciendo que rodara hasta terminar en el torrente que, supuestamente, era a donde se dirigía para empezar su aventura; en resumen, llegó por un atajo.

— ¡Joder, ya! ¡Mala suerte la mía! – dijo ésta cuando salió a la superficie intentando recuperar un poco de aire, dio gracias a que el torrente no llevaba mucho caudal pero, mientras nadaba hacia la orilla para salir de ahí, éste empezó a aumentar la fuerza del agua y justamente, cuando Anko estaba cruzando el último tramo, se adentró en una corriente que la mayoría de pescadores sabían evitar puesto que sabían por donde estaban las corrientes más peligrosas y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cruzar por allí, pero ella ni se percató de ese detalle ya que había empezado a recorrer el terreno a la aventura sin ninguna orientación, solo tenía una mochila con lo necesario; así que iba avanzando por el torrente mientras intentaba buscar algo para salir de esa situación dificultosa cuando de pronto escuchó un estruendo que provenía del final del "riachuelo", acto seguido volteó y pudo observar con más claridad.

— ¡Coño, que bicha más grande! – exclamó la pelilila cuando divisó la gran catarata. - ¡Anko nada, nada, nada! – se decía en voz alta mientras empezaba a nadar a contracorriente con todas sus fuerzas y maldiciendo a todo _"Que guarrazo nos vamos a llevar…" _le dijo su inner poniéndola aún más nerviosa "Grr, ¡cállate y ayuda!" replicó la Mitarashi furiosa "No puedo, muahahaha!" se reía su mente de ella mientras estaba intentando salir del dichoso torrente. Cada vez se iba acercando al final y si no se las ingeniaba para salir de ahí, caería por la catarata y para colmo, no sabía la altura exacta que podía tener la caída. Estaba intentando salir de ahí cuando de pronto notó algo que se escurrió por su escote, pero no le dio demasiada importancia debido a la situación tan comprometida en la que se encontraba.

De pronto observó que un tronco flotaba por su lado derecho y decidió que sería una buena opción subirse en él; cuando lo hizo, pudo ver la catarata y no es que fuera muy pequeña, precisamente. Seguía avanzando y no conseguía escapar de allí, aunque remara con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no lo estaba consiguiendo puesto que la corriente era aún más violenta que hacía unos minutos, entonces:

— ¡Maldita sea, me voy a caer!- gritó Anko a punto de la histeria - ¡Y encima no sé que me ha entrado por mi escote! – seguía gritando ésta cuando de pronto un anfibio, cuyo tamaño era un poquito más grande del de una almendra, asomó su cabecita por el canalillo de la Mitarashi.

— ¡Uff, que me ahogo! – exclamó el ferreret (1) mientras recuperaba algo de aire cuando de pronto se percató del lugar donde estaba – madre mía… ¡Gracias Kami, has escuchado mis peticiones y encima es un bonus extra! – se alegró el anfibio levantando sus bracitos en señal de victoria.

— ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué cacho mierda se me ha colado entre las tetas! – Exclamó ésta sacando al pequeño intruso por una de sus ancas - ¡¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido? ¡¿Disfrutando del momento, ehh? – empezó a contestarle la pelilila distraída como de costumbre pero entonces…

— ¡Qué nos caemos! – avisó la rana exaltada.

— ¡Geronimooooooooo! – gritó la Mitarashi cayendo por la gran y descomunal catarata. Después de un gran planchazo en el agua, ambos subieron a la superficie aunque fue más fácil para Anko que para el ferreret; una vez en la orilla de la piscina formada por el agua de la cascada, los dos intentaban recuperar el aire puesto que eso de caer desde una catarata no era precisamente el hobby de toda persona y entonces el anfibio exclamó:

— ¡Qué fría que está! –

— Joder, yo que me había puesto la ropa recién lavada y ahora me he empapado entera – se quejó la Mitarashi mientras estrujaba la chaqueta todo lo que podía.

—…si quieres puedes quitártela…- le aconsejó el anfibio cuando de pronto recibió una patada con fuerza por parte de la corsaria, que lo alejó varios metros de ella.

— ¡Eres un pervertido y un guarro! – dijo Anko muy molesta y mostrando un leve color rosa en sus mejillas mientras seguía estrujando la vestimenta. Después se sentó en el suelo y observó que el ferreret volvía pegando saltitos hasta sentarse a su lado, pero no muy cerca por miedo a recibir otro castañazo por parte de la chica - ¡Aléjate, marrano! – exclamó la pelivioleta aún enfadada por lo que le había pasado hacía unos instantes.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención decirlo de esa manera, pero te vas a resfriar como no seques tu ropa – dijo la pequeña ranita.

— No me mires – contestó la Mitarashi desviando un poco la mirada pero de repente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle no muy normal en un animal _"Ey Anko, ¿los sapos hablan?" _interrumpió su inner "No, o por lo menos en mi pueblo no lo hacen" se dijo ella misma – Oye sapo verde, ¿por qué un bicho como tú habla? Porque yo pensaba que los animales no hablaban a excepción de los loros, pero tú no eres un loro –dijo Anko volviendo a levantar al anfibio por una de sus patitas observándolo con más curiosidad y detenimiento.

— ¡Suéltame que me haces daño! – se quejó la ranita mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre.

—No te soltaré hasta que no me digas porque puedes hablar – amenazó la pirata mientras apoyaba su espalada en el tronco de un árbol que había por allí.

—Uff, está bien, te lo explicaré – empezó a decir la ranita sin más remedio.

**FLASH BACK…**

—Ya hemos llegado al interior de la cueva, ahora iremos a explorarla con tranquilidad y, si encontráis algún rastro del tesoro, avisadme – dijo el peliplata desenvainando su espada por si se cruzaba algún peligro.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Yo voy contigo! – exclamó cierta mujer con una voz un tanto molesta y escandalosa.

—No, Yügao; yo iré con Naruto y Sasuke, tú irás con los demás. – Ordenó éste sin contemplaciones a esa mujer que siempre traía problemas a toda la tripulación, acto seguido Kakashi dio la señal a los otros piratas para que empezaran a explorar aquel inhóspito lugar – Yamato, encárgate de los otros y de Yügao, te confío parte de la tripulación. – Yamato asintió a modo de afirmación ya que el capitán había terminado de dar la última orden.

Cuando la tripulación se separó Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto se adentraron en una zona un poco peligrosa puesto que las rocas del interior de la cueva empezaban a resbalar bastante y, por si fuera poco, algunas de las estalactitas que colgaban del techo de la cámara podían caer sobre las cabezas de ellos a causa de los movimientos sísmicos que solían haber en esas zonas de la isla.

—Tened cuidado chicos – avisó el capitán a sus camaradas.

— ¡Sí! – dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono. Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que el Uchiha pudo divisar, gracias a su vista que era tan aguda como la de un halcón, un puntito brillante a lo lejos de la sala en donde estaban.

— ¡Capitán! Creo que hemos encontrado el tesoro – informó el pirata de ojos negros y profundos.

— Está bien, vamos a acercarnos pero tened cuidado – ordenó el Hatake ante el comentario de su subordinado, pero de repente el suelo mojado empezó a quebrarse y Kakashi cayó por una de las grietas que se habían formado.

— ¡Kakashi! – exclamó el Uzumaki alterado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes así que sin pensárselo dos veces el rubio empezó a acercarse hasta donde estaba su capitán pero…

— ¡No os acerquéis si no el suelo se va a quebrar aún más! – exclamó Kakashi intentando agarrarse a una de las paredes del suelo intentando no resbalar todavía más ya que el éste se encontraba demasiado húmedo a causa del agua que resbalaba de las paredes y de las estalagmitas.

— ¡No podemos dejarle aquí! – exclamó Naruto mirando al Uchiha intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero le fue imposible. Sasuke observó a Kakashi y por mucho que le doliera debían escapar de allí si no quería morir.

— ¡Naruto! Tenemos que irnos, el suelo sigue quebrándose y si no nos vamos, seremos víctimas de este desastre. – dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba del brazo del ojiazul.

— ¡No podemos dejarle aquí! – gritó Naruto mientras veía como su capitán intentaba sujetarse a la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! Iros ahora mismo de aquí… ¡Es una orden! – dijo Kakashi con voz autoritaria a sus dos compañeros mientras una de sus manos resbalaba por la pared húmeda de aquel suelo tan devastador.

— ¡Vamos! - gritó el Uchiha mientras seguía tirando del Uzumaki. Después de convencer a Naruto, éstos empezaron a correr y a esquivar las estalactitas que caían del techo para evitar sufrir un accidente bastante doloroso.

—Adiós… - musitó el Hatake por lo bajo cuando de pronto su otra mano se soltó a causa del golpe recibido por una roca, provocando que el suelo terminara de romperse y haciendo que él cayera por lo que parecía ser el abismo. Más tarde, en un lugar donde las almas vagan si un rumbo fijo y pasan el resto de su existencia…

— ¿Dónde…estoy? – se preguntó cierto peliplata con la voz pesada.

—Estás en el limbo – le respondió una voz que parecía ser de una persona con muchos años encima – Has muerto – añadió ésta a bocajarro.

— ¿Muerto? ¿Limbo? – volvió a preguntar él extrañado mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza e intentando ponerse en pié aunque no le resultaba tan fácil debido al "pequeño" percance que había sufrido. Después de varios intentos y varias caídas, cuando consiguió levantarse en condiciones normales pudo observar que estaba en un lugar sin principio ni final, ese sitio no era de ningún color en especial, no había ni sol ni luna, ni paz interior o guerra incontrolable, era un lugar ambiguo a todo, y ahí estaba él con aquella mujer de no se sabía cuántos años. Por lo que podía observar el Hatake, aquella señora era anciana, tenía la cara arrugada con una verruga en la nariz, no era muy alta pero sí delgada, casi estaba en los huesos, su pelo era largo y grisáceo, casi blanco; llevaba puesto una falda que le llegaba por los tobillos de color negra, una blusa gris marengo que le venía un poco ancha, y encima llevaba puesto una capa negra con una capucha con adornos por los costados de color bronce; en la mano llevaba unas pulseras que parecían estar hechas de dientes humanos y en el cuello, llevaba un collar largo hecho con cartílagos atados a una vena que, por arte de magia, la sangre podía correr por la "cuerda" del collar una y otra vez. Kakashi se quedó un rato mirando perplejo a esa mujer debido a su apariencia y a la vez se quedó un poco intimidado por la mirada que tenía la anciana, una mirada que acechaba y que parecía poder asesinar a cualquier criatura fuera o no humana. Después de la observación, el Hatake volvió a reanudar la conversación con las preguntas necesarias para saber todo lo que había ocurrido después de caer por aquel agujero, pero antes de articular palabra la mujer se adelantó y le dijo:

—Te propongo un trato, joven – empezó la mujer con la típica temblorosa voz de las personas mayores – Te voy a devolver a la vida solo si dejas que te convierta en un animal. EL peliplata se quedó bastante sorprendido y una pregunta empezó a rondar por la cabeza "¿Por qué quería convertirlo en un animal?" ni idea de lo que pretendía esa vieja así que como dice el refrán, más vale prevenir que curar.

—Me niego – contestó el Hatake moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo caso a la teoría que se había planteado.

—Está bien, entonces te quedarás aquí con las almas que no han ido ni al cielo ni al infierno – añadió la mujer empezando a desaparecer de ese lugar. Kakashi volvió a observar ese lugar y a las almas que había, tampoco podía negar que deseaba volver a ver a sus compañeros y poder conseguir el tesoro que tanto quería poseer para poder pedir su deseo, así que en contra de su voluntad y por acto reflejo llamó a la anciana.

—Está bien, acepto el trato – afirmó el peliplata antes de que la bruja desapareciera.

— ¡Perfecto, buena elección joven! – exclamó la mujer mientras una sonrisa que expresaba de todo menos buenas intenciones se dibujaba en su cara. Acto seguido, la bruja empezó a decir unas extrañas palabras y, una luz blanca y azul, empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Kakashi haciendo que éste se mantuviera en el aire. -

"Abracadabra, pata de rana,

En la superficie del agua,

Bajo la luna y su brillo,

Serás humano y anfibio"

- esas fueron las palabras suficientes para hacer que Kakashi estuviera completamente rodeado de esa extraña luz, entonces empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a encoger a una velocidad impresionante pero a la vez lenta haciendo que su respiración se volviera demasiado pesada y provocando que el aire no entrara correctamente en sus pulmones, también notaba como su cabeza iba a explotar debido a la presión acumulada. Después de sentir esas sensaciones nunca experimentadas, el Hatake empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y acto seguido pudo observar como todo se había agrandado y aquella mujer, que era como una pesadilla, se había vuelto como un monstruo. Una vez observado todo con detenimiento tenía una extraña sensación y era que él pesaba muchísimo menos y se sentía mucho más ligero y hábil, entonces fue a dar un paso adelante cuando de repente tropezó con su propio "pie".

—Qué raro me encuentro… - dijo el peliplata después de levantarse cuando de pronto fue a rascarse la cabeza pero notó que sus dedos eran como pequeñas ventosas, fue ahí cuando pudo ver como sus brazos eran verdes y un poquito viscosos - ¡Qué es esto! – gritó exaltado el peliplata.

—Esto eres tú – dijo la bruja sacando un espejito de su capa y acercándolo a la rana. – ahora eres un ferreret.

— Qué demonios… ¡Quítame esto! ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! ¡Quiero ser yo! ¡No quiero ser un maldito sapo verde y asqueroso! – seguía gritando Kakashi mientras pegaba saltitos de un lado a otro sin un rumbo fijo.

— ¿No recuerdas tu promesa? Ahora vas a volver a la vida tal y como te prometí, por cierto… no eres un sapo, eres un ferreret – dijo la anciana riendo mientras otra luz de color roja y amarilla salía de sus brazos volviendo a rodear a Kakashi, ahora rana, elevándolo y dejándolo suspendido en el aire – Adiós Hatake. – terminó diciendo ésta. El anfibio desapareció de ese lugar tan inhóspito y remoto, recorriendo lo que parecía ser un túnel a una velocidad inigualable; el túnel aparentaba no tener fin, pero un poquito más a delante se podía divisar una luz brillante, Kakashi no se dio cuenta de cuando salió de ese tubo ya que iba a una velocidad tremenda y acto seguido se estrelló contra una charca de agua.

—Caracoles…que golpe… - se dijo para sí mismo mientras su diminuta cabeza estaba dando vueltas a causa del impacto – bueno, si esa bruja piensa que me voy a quedar así para siempre, lo lleva claro. Ni de coña voy a ser un sapo toda mi vida – añadió el Hatake mientras empezaba a practicar como ser una rana puesto que ese hechizo no se eliminaría de la noche a la mañana.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

—Y esto es todo lo que pasó – acabó de explicar Kakashi mientras seguía intentando soltarse del agarre de la pelilila.

—Así que eres humano y encima eres un pirata – contestó Anko un poco sorprendida por la historia. – entonces tengo más razones para matarte: eres un pirata así que eres un enemigo, y también eres una rana pervertida, apuesto que cuando eras humano también lo eras ¡Perfecto! – exclamó la Mitarashi mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¡No, no, no! – exclamó el anfibio viendo las intenciones de la pirata- tengo una idea, te voy a acompañar en tu viaje si no me haces daño, si eres una pirata, imagino que irás tras los dangos de oro, además haré lo que tú quieras…– dijo Kakashi adivinando el propósito de la chica.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó Anko tirando más de la anca del ferreret produciendo una queja por parte de él.

— ¡Ay, suéltame! – exclamó éste molesto.

—No me da la gana – se impuso la pelivioleta - ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó ésta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Lo sé porque cualquier pirata quiere pedir el gran deseo, pero para eso necesita los dangos – informó la rana mirando a la Mitarashi con ojos de cachorrito para que le permitiera acompañarla. – déjame ir contigo, por favor. Es posible que si vaya con una corsaria, podamos encontrar a la bruja y me devuelva a mi estado natural. – terminó diciendo éste; a la pelimorada le costó resistirse a la mirada que le lanzaba el animal así que no le quedó más remedio que ser un poco comprensiva.

—Está bien, puedes venir pero que conste una cosa, como te acerques a mí más de lo justo y necesario prometo que no vas a volver a pegar esos saltitos en tu vida ¿entendido? – avisó Anko mientras miraba fijamente al Hatake.

—Tranquila que no soy ningún pervertido – dijo Kakashi al ver como lo miraba.

—No…que va, como va a ser un pervertido el sapo aquí presente, repito… ¡cómo va a ser un pervertido el sapo que se coló en mi escote y cuando salió parecía que había estado en el paraíso! – gritó la Mitarashi a la pequeña rana, que todavía estaba sujeta de la anca, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente.

— ¡Fue un accidente! – replicó el ferreret avergonzado por recordar lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno…quien avisa no es traidor – añadió Anko mientras soltaba a Kakashi de la patita provocando que cayera al suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

—La próxima vez podrías dejarme en el suelo con más cuidado – se quejó el ferreret mientras intentaba levantarse.

—No te quejes tanto, sapo verde – dijo la Mitarashi riendo mientras empezaba a caminar y a observar con cierta gracia como la ranita pegaba saltitos intentando seguir el paso de la chica – por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó la pirata puesto que si iban a ser compañeros tendría que saber al menos su nombre.

—Kakashi Hatake ¿y tú? – preguntó la rana mientras seguía intentando llevar el paso de la pelilila.

—Me llamo Anko – dijo ésta sin hacerle mucho caso al ferreret.

—Me parece que tendríamos que acampar, está anocheciendo. Cuando terminemos el sendero, el torrente desemboca en una calita que es preciosa así que podríamos pasar la noche allí.

—Mm…no sé… ¡Tengo una idea! Cuando terminemos de recorrer el sendero del bosque, me han dicho que hay una cala por aquí cerca así que podríamos dormir allí – dijo la Mitarashi orgullosa de su logro que en realidad no había sido su idea.

—Pero…si es lo que he dicho yo – musitó por lo bajo la pequeña rana con la típica gotita anime.

— ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó la Mitarashi mientras seguía su ritmo.

—N…no…nada – dijo Kakashi haciendo ver que no había abierto la boca.

Más tarde, por fin llegaron al final del sendero y pudieron divisar la pequeña cala donde desembocaba el torrente, acto seguido Anko empezó a sacar una manta del bolsillo principal de su mochila y la extendió en el suelo aparentando ser una cama, después empezó a recoger piedras más o menos grandecillas, lo suficientemente grandes como para formar un círculo y así poder hacer una fogata, luego volvió a abrir su mochila sacando un rollo de hilo y cortando un poco para poder hacer una caña de pescar de forma artesanal. Posteriormente, buscó una caña por los alrededores para así poder terminar el artilugio y cuando lo tuvo terminado se acercó al anfibio, que éste no podía hacer nada debido a su estatura, y le dijo:

—Me voy a buscar leña y de paso voy a intentar pescar algo para poder cenar, te aviso ahora…como toques algo o rompas algo, te las vas a ver conmigo ¿entendido? – ordenó la Mitarashi mientras cogía la caña de pescar que había construido y un pequeño cuchillo, lo último que cogió la pirata a Kakashi no le gustó para nada.

—Sí… - musitó la ranita por lo bajo.

— ¿ENTENDIDO? – gritó ella haciendo ver que no la había escuchado.

— ¡Sí! – respondió el Hatake pegando un salto del susto que le había ocasionado la orden de la corsaria.

—Pues eso…por cierto…ya que no haces nada debido a tu ta-ma-ño… - se burló la Mitarashi de él mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – podrías ir a buscar frutos secos al bosque, no te preocupes que no tendrás que subirte a los arbustos ni a los arboles para poder cogerlos ya que eras algo pe-que-ñi-to , así que los encontrarás esparcidos por el suelo – acabó diciendo Anko aguantándose la risa pero le era imposible cada vez que observaba las caras raras que ponía el Hatake.

—Está bien… - dijo el ferreret molesto por las burlas de su compañera pero sin manifestar su enfado debido a las represalias de Anko.

—Ale, hasta luego…y vuelve sano y salvo…solo lo digo porque puedes encontrarte algún animal más grande que tú. – terminó diciendo la Mitarashi mientras se alejaba y reía a carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

—Grr…esta mujer me saca de quicio aunque sí quiero cenar es evidente que tendré que ir a buscar los malditos frutos al bosque – dijo Kakashi sin otra opción. La ranita empezó a adentrarse en el bosque pegando saltitos e intentando esquivar las piedras que le impedían continuar; el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y la brisa marina provocaba que las hojas de los arboles se movieran de manera acompasada, en el bosque se podía escuchar los ruidos que hacían los animales como lechuzas, gatos monteses saliendo a cazar, pequeñas culebras, pero más grandes que el Hatake… eso hacía que el ferreret fuera el blanco fácil de todos las criaturas de ese misterioso e inhóspito sitio. El peliplata seguía dando saltitos hasta llegar a su destino pero esta vez, él se acercaba con más cautela y más sigilosamente para que los carnívoros de la zona no lo vieran y se lo zamparan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puesto que él era el animalillo más pequeño en esos momentos. Después de recorrer una pequeña porción del terreno, pudo divisar las plantas donde se encontraban los frutos secos así que él, todo feliz, se acercó con cuidado hacia el seto y empezó a recoger su futura cena. De repente, escuchó un ruido que le daba muy mala espina, el Hatake iba a esconderse en el arbusto pero antes de hacerlo se lo pensó mejor, vaya que hubiera una culebra y entonces él no cenaría si no que sería la cena de esa víbora; no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar un lugar donde esconderse, el terror de ser comido se estaba apoderando de Kakashi aun así no podía perder la tranquilidad y su habitual calma, al fin y al cabo él era un pirata, un gran pirata.

—Demonios, que hago, si me quedo aquí me verá y me comerá pero si me escodo puede aparecer algo a mis espaldas y también me comerá… ¡No! ¡Vaya asco!, ¿acaso esa bruja no podía convertirme en un tigre o un león? ¡No, para que convertirme en una fiera pudiendo ser una rana viscosa! – se decía el Hatake para sus adentros; mientras disputaba esa pelea interna, los pasos de ese algo se estaban acercando aun más y él quieto, en medio de esa diminuta zona, pero no podía esperar más así que decidió esconderse en el matorral y para hacerlo dio un saltito para colarse en él pero mientras la rana estaba en el aire…

— ¡MIAUUUUUUUU! – maulló un animal que parecía ser un gato montés, éste pegó un gran bote y extrañamente esquivó al ferreret.

— ¡Ahh! – exclamó Kakashi lleno de pánico por la situación que se le había presentado, pero de lejos se podía escuchar…

— ¡Puto gato! ¡Devuélveme el pescado, maldito cabrón! – esa voz le era algo familiar y no sabía porque pero empezaba a tener una corazonada; de repente un cuchillo pasó por al lado de la rana a gran velocidad, éste consiguió esquivarlo por los pelos y dando otro salto se posó en el mango del arma, en él se podía ver grabado "A.M" con tinta.

—Pero que... – se preguntaba interiormente el Hatake observando el mango con más detenimiento - Ay madre, ya estamos otra vez… - añadió el ferreret, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos Anko apareció de entre los arbustos con la caña de pescar en la mano derecha y unos cuantos arañazos de gato por sus brazos.

— ¡Ven aquí, maldito gato! ¡Vas a quedarte sin rabo y vas a morir joven! – seguía maldiciendo la Mitarashi mientras se acercaba hasta su cuchillo con rapidez para así poder alcanzar al ladronzuelo que le había robado su cena; cogió el cuchillo y empezó a perseguir al felino, pero de repente notó algo en el mango que no era muy normal, entonces abrió un poco la mano y se encontró a cierto animalillo en ella.

— ¡Anda, una rana! ¡Me la llevo! Al menos servirá para darle sabor a la comida, en cuanto pille a ese gato cabrón – seguía diciendo la pelilila en voz alta mientras volvía a cerrar la mano e ir en en busca del felino a toda velocidad.

—A…Anko… - empezó a titubear el Hatake ya con un dolor de cabeza tremendo puesto que la corsaria le había dado un ligero castañazo al coger el cuchillo dejando a Kakashi entre el puño de ella y el mango.

— ¿Mm? ¿Alguien me ha llamado? – se preguntó la pirata extrañada al escuchar las palabras de alguien o algo, así que paró en seco. - ¿¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí! – Empezó a gritar, pero sin resultado – bueno, serán alucinaciones mías – terminó diciendo ésta. Iba a retomar la marcha cuando volvió a oír algo.

—A…Anko…aquí abajo… - dijo el Hatake aún con los ojos dándole vueltas.

—Pero que… - dijo la pelivioleta desviando su vista hasta el suelo – Uff Anko, esto de comer tantos dulces te está afectando - se dijo para sí misma la pirata mientras media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Anko, estoy en tu mano – volvió a informar el ferreret ya con la conciencia más clara. La Mitarashi terminó de abrir su mano y entonces puedo apreciar que quien estaba en la palma de su mano era ni más ni menos que Kakashi Hatake.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces tú aquí? – preguntó la pelilila a la ranita cogiéndola de una anca, otra vez.

—Kami, dame paciencia…, pues verás no sé si te acuerdas pero fuiste tú la que me mandó para ir a buscar frutos secos al bosque pero… - intentaba explicar el Hatake cuando de repente fue interrumpido por alguien algo apurada.

—Kakashi, ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar así que… – empezó a excusarse Anko mientras levantaba al peliplata, entonces los puso sobre su hombro y acto seguido cogió con la mano izquierda el cuchillo y con la derecha, la caña de pescar – prepárate porque ¡empieza la persecución del gato! Tenemos que rescatar a mi pescado, si no tú vas a ser mi cena ¡Vamos! – terminó ésta y seguidamente se puso a correr a toda velocidad para conseguir atrapar a su objetivo.

— ¡Anko, no corras tanto que me voy a caer! – exclamó el Hatake cuando seguidamente se resbaló del hombro de ella y casi se cae, pero gracias a sus patas consiguió dar un salto con la suficiente potencia como para agarrarse de uno de los mechones lilas que caían de la cabeza de la corsaria.

—Mira que eres torpe… ¡Ey, ahí está ese gato traidor! ¡Venga que ya casi lo tenemos! – gritaba la Mitarashi mientras empezaba a desviar la caña hacia atrás para así poder lanzar el gancho y atrapar al ladronzuelo.

— ¡Ay madre! ¡Ves más despacio! – seguía gritando el ferreret mientras se agarraba al mechón con cierta dificultad ya que, a causa del viento, se formaban pequeñas ondulaciones en el pelo de ella pudiendo provocar una gran caída a la rana.

—Ahora verás… - dijo la Mitarashi mientras, cogiendo un poco de carrerilla y lanzando el gancho de la caña con fuerza, consiguió hacerse con el gato - ¡Sí! ¡Esto sí que es un pez gordo! – exclamó ésta riendo a la vez que Kakashi iba deslizándose por la espalda de ella para poder llegar al suelo sano y tranquilo.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡He Kakashi, ¿has visto cómo al final lo he atrapado? – Exclamaba la Mitarashi orgullosa de su logro - ¿Kakashi? – preguntó esta vez con un leve tono de preocupación pero de seguida notó algo por la espalda y justo cuando giró la cabeza para poder ver que era, observó como el Hatake se deslizaba por su trasero para así poder llegar al suelo - ¡Eres un pervertido! – exclamó con furia Anko.

— ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular el Hatake antes de encontrarse la mano de ella empotrada contra su diminuto rostro provocando que se alejara unos cuantos metros de la pelivioleta.

— ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti, maldita rana! ¡Tú vas y me tocas el culo! ¡Eres un guarro y un pervertido, sapo verde! – exclamó la Mitarashi un poquito sonrojada por la situación, acto seguido volteó y se dirigió hacia el campamento que había construido en la cala.

—…Ay…pero no lo he hecho aposta… - decía el ferreret dolorido por el golpe recibido – ha sido un accidente, no pretendía tocarte…tu trasero – respondió el Hatake intentando excusarse por lo que había hecho usando las palabras adecuadas para no recibir otra torta aún más fuerte.

— ¿A no? – preguntó Anko un tanto molesta pero sin manifestarse demasiado mientras se acercaba al ferreret con paso decidido, acto seguido se agachó y lo cogió de una anca acercándolo a ella y dejando unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre el Hatake y el rostro de la corsaria - ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar ella.

—No lo he hecho aposta… - respondió el anfibio agachando la cabeza pero al hacerlo, pudo observar de manera involuntaria cierta parte del cuerpo de la Mitarashi que le traía muy buenos recuerdos así que a consecuencia de esos recuerdos se ruborizó levemente – por Kami… - fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

— ¡Eres un depravado! ¡Vete a tomar viento, maldita rana pervertida! – fue lo único que exclamó la pelivioleta antes de lanzarlo contra la copa de un árbol dejándolo en los mundos de Yupi (2). – ¡ahora te vas tú solito hasta el campamento y encima pegando saltos! – esas fueron las últimas palabras de la Mitarashi antes de alejarse y dirigirse hacia el campamento.

—Ay… que he hecho para merecer esto… - se quejó la rana mientras intentaba levantarse ya que estaba un poco mareada; iba a dar un paso hacia adelante pero a causa del mareo, tropezó y sin quererlo cayó del árbol - …mala suerte la mía… - seguía quejándose el anfibio pero al conseguir un poco de equilibrio, pudo levantarse y observó que el bosque seguía oscuro y la sensación era demasiado desagradable para un animal tan pequeño como él – No sé que hubiera sido mejor, si quedarme en el árbol o bajar para poder llegar al campamento, pero…todo es culpa de esa mujer, me trata como si fuera un animal…bueno, soy una rana pero… que digo ¡Soy Kakashi Hatake, un grandiosos pirata! – se decía para sí mismo- en fin, más vale que empiece a caminar si no voy a llegar para cuando salga el sol. – esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el Hatake antes de empezar a caminar. Mientras en el campamento…

—Maldito sapo, que se cree que está haciendo…es un maldito pervertido con cara de rana – iba quejándose la Mitarashi mientras intentaba encender el fuego haciendo girar una varilla que había pillado de camino al campamento – bueno…lo más importante es que ahora podré cenar tranquila…¡Bien! ¡Se ha encendido! Que costoso es todo esto de ser pirata, aunque está bastante entretenido – seguía comentando ella mientras cogía el pez y le atravesaba un palo que iba desde la boca hasta la cola, formando así un pinchito de salmón a lo grande, acto seguido clavó la vara en el suelo para que la cena se pudiera cocinar, mientras tanto ella se sentó en la manta que tiempo atrás había sacado de su mochila – ahora a esperar… - estando sentada, atizaba la leña para avivar el fuego y así el pez se torraría más deprisa puesto que su estómago estaba empezando a rugir. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la cena ya estaba lista. - ¡A comer! ¡Que te aproveche Anko! – se dijo para sí misma la pelivioleta dando un mordisco a su cena - ¡Buenísimo! ¡Si es que estoy hecha una cocinera de primera clase! – exclamó orgullosa mientras reía. Cuando terminó de cenar, lo recogió todo y fue a dar un paseo por la bahía para que la cena reposara un poquito; mientras andaba, observó esa playa con detenimiento y no podía negarse, el agua se podía ver bastante cristalina gracias a la luz de la luna aunque si hubiera sido luna llena, las vistas podrían apreciarse mucho mejor. En esos instantes, una brisa marina recorrió el cuerpo de la pelilila, a ella le encantaba ese efecto, la impresión de el viento chocar contra su rostro y el sonido de las olas le producía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad puesto que cuando era pequeña, su familia tenía una casita en la playa donde siempre pasaban los veranos, pero cuando sus padres murieron, pasó a ser de ella y de su hermana. El sentirse sola en ese lugar le traía muy malos recuerdos, aquel accidente que ocurrió cuando ella tenía los diez años cumplidos, aquel día cuando su casa se tiñó de sangre, y su hermana la salvó por no ser secuestrada por aquellos malnacidos encapuchados haciendo que ellos se la llevaran a ella, se le tachó de cobarde por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo porque al fin y al cabo era a Anko a quien buscaban. Al recordar todo, una lagrima brotó de sus ojos pero por acto reflejo se la secó con la manga de su chaqueta, no quería mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie, por muy duro que fuera se prometió no llorar más ya que su orgullo siempre estaba con ella en esas situaciones. Después de haber recorrido parte de la cala caminando, volvió al campamento de lejos pudo observar como su queridísimo compañero Kakashi regresaba agotado y casi sin aire a consecuencia de la caminata que se había pegado.

— ¡Ey! ¡Ya he vuelto! – exclamó el ferreret dando saltitos mientras llegaba donde se encontraba la manta tendida en el suelo – Estoy muy cansado, en mi vida había caminado tanto puesto que alguien, y no miro a nadie, me ha dejado abandonado a mi suerte – replicó el anfibio mirando fijamente a la corsaria que se estaba sentando en la manta.

— ¡Déjame rana pervertida! – Exclamó Anko cogiendo al Hatake de un anca – ni se te ocurra dentarte en MI manta – añadió mientras lanzaba a la rana fuera de la manta, acto seguido se tumbó en ella y sacó otra manta de la mochila puesto que empezaba a refrescar.

—Anko, déjame dormir en la manta a mi también, por favor – pidió Kakashi a la Mitarashi – me basta en la esquinita ya que soy muy pequeño, además no te molestaré – añadió éste con cara de nunca haber roto un plato.

—Tu tamaño es lo que me preocupa…te puedes colar por cualquier lado – dijo Anko mirando fijamente al peliplata haciendo que éste desviara la mirada hacia el fuego que todavía estaba encendido – y el tema de dormir…eres un animal así que puedes descansar en cualquier lado, por ejemplo en una piedra, encima de una hoja…en fin, no me hagas pensar a estas horas – acabó diciendo la pirata dándole la espalda a Kakashi puesto que ella ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. El Hatake recogió unas cuantas hojas del suelo y con ellas se construyó una especie de cama que estaba perfectamente adaptada a él. Se acomodó en el montón de hojas mientras observaba las chispas que desprendía la fogata, ya casi apagada; desvió la mirada hacia la Mitarashi, pero a la vista estaba que ya se había quedado dormida, sus ronquidos eran la prueba que le delataba. La noche estaba muy tranquila pero algunos sonidos un tanto tétricos procedían del bosque así que Kakashi, para estar más protegido, se acercó hasta Anko y se acomodó en un rinconcito de la manta cerca de donde estaba la chica. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando la pelimorada rodó hacia un lado provocando que su brazo izquierdo cayera sobre donde estaba Kakashi causando que un leve "CROACK" escapara de él, a todo esto Anko se medio despertó y sin ser consciente voleó al anfibio a escasos centímetros de la manta confundiéndolo con un mosquito.

— ¡Joder! Si es que no se puede dormir tranquilo… - se quejó éste a causa del golpe recibido - ¿Anko, estas despierta? Porque parece que te está gustando eso de lanzarme por los aires – volvió a replicar él mientras se masajeaba la cabeza y se acercaba otra vez a la manta.

—… - Anko no responde y se vuelve a oír unos leves ronquidos por su parte.

—Vale, estás dormida como un tronco – dijo el Hatake mientras se acomodaba – bueno…buenas noches, Anko – terminó diciendo éste mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero antes de quedarse dormido pudo observar con más detenimiento a la Mitarashi, y para que engañarse, la corsaria no estaba nada mal y además el color de su cabello le daba un toque exótico pero a la vez interesante, demasiado encantador para el peliplata dejando que la curiosidad y la tentación despertaran en su ser, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación. Minutos después, el sueño se apoderó de él y fácilmente consiguió dormirse puesto que al día siguiente debían conseguir un barco, pero nadie ha dicho que fuera tan fácil.

**Continuará…**

Vocabulario que puede desencadenar algún problemilla:

Ferreret: anfibio, concretamente una rana muy pequeña, en peligro de extinción que solo se puede encontrar en Mallorca ya que es autóctona de allí. Por si no sabéis donde se encuentra esta isla, pertenece al archipiélago de las Baleares, España.

Mundos de Yupi: frase hecha que se utiliza para expresar cuando alguien se encuentra ausente de la realidad.

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo y espero que os haya gustado a todos, ¡se aceptan reviews! XD

Soy novata en esto de las historias y este es mi primer KakaAnko así que espero que seáis un poquito buenos y no me matéis a críticas jeje! No me hago responsable de las tonterías que haya escritas en esta historia jajajaj!

Por cierto os dejaré un link que conduce a mi deviantArt, allí podéis ver con más claridad los sitios como el pueblo o la playa, o en este caso que es un ferreret por si lo queréis ver con vuestros propios ojos. Ahí va:

.com/gallery/30687437

Acepto dudas, quejas, comentarios y otras cosas más, serán bienvenidos.

**By: Pochi-san**. :)

**Ja né! **:)


End file.
